


It's My Birthday & I'll Cry If I Want To

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, light angst turns to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: fluxy001 said to cuddlyreyes:Cause I seem to like angst a lot. Could you do a story where everyone is planning Kim's surprise birthday party but she doesn't know and everyone is barley speaking to her and she assumes the worst that they know about the Amanda picture and now hate her and trini comes into the pit by herself one day to find Kimberly crying cause she thinks she has no friends and everyone hates her and Trini confesses her feelings for Kimberly and reveals the party to reassure Kim that she's not alone





	It's My Birthday & I'll Cry If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> why do u guys like angst so much jeebus

Kim heard the whispers of the group when she was walking towards them, heard how they were quickly silenced as soon as she was within earshot. She noticed how they were all avoiding her outside of training and how the groupchat was mostly silent.

Kim swallowed, her worst fears taking root. Did they find out about what she did to Amanda? Did they find out what a shitty person she was? Did they not want to associate with her outside of Ranger obligation? 

Of course they did. She was awful and she didn’t blame them for hating her.

Kim ended up skipping out on school on her birthday. None of the other rangers were there so she assumed they were completely done with her and never wanted to see her again. Afterall, she was horrible.

Kim headed for the pit, a bright and happy Alpha Five greeted her.

“Happy Birthday Master Kimberly!” he said cheerily. Kim just gave a sad smile, fighting back tears.

“Thanks Alpha... Give me a few putties, please.” She said, hiding the wobble in her voice.

The putties rose and she didn’t bother morphing. She pounded against the rocks until her fists were bruised and the tears were flowing like a river. She broke the last rock monster and sank down to sit, sobbing into her knees. She lost her closest friends, her team, and they hated her almost as much as she hated herself.

Trini came walking towards the ship, a large waterproof box in her hands as she shoved her wet hair out of her eyes. She froze when she saw kim, sitting there and crying. The box fell to the ground and Trini was at her side in an instant.

“Kim? Yo, Kim are you okay?” she asked, kneeling down beside her with her bottom lip between her teeth. She had so much concern in her eyes and her hands delicately cupped Kim’s cheeks, brushing away tears with her thumbs.

Kim broke down at that. She didn’t deserve such a caring touch. She didn’t deserve someone looking at her with so much concern. She didn’t deserve friends.

“Stop... I know you hate me, Its okay... I... Just... You guys can tell me, I’ll leave you alone during school... I can take a hint.”

Trini’s eyes widened, “Kim, kim, hey. None of us hate you! Kim we love you so much,” she promised, squeezing the other girl into a tight hug. Contact was a rare thing for Trini, hell, comforting someone was a rare thing. But Kim... Kim was an exception to all of Trini’s rules. 

Trini sighed. “Okay. God the boys are going to kill me.” She mumbled. “We’ve been so distant because we were planning a surprise party for you...”

Kim pulled back to look at her, big brown eyes wide in surprise. 

“You were... You were planning a surprise party?”

Before trini could confirm, the boys walked in, each carrying water proof boxes of their own. Zack groaned, looking like a petulant child when he saw Kim there.

“Dammit! The surprise is totally spoiled!”

Jason just laughed, ducking his head a little nervously. “Doesnt mean we still can’t have the party.”

Billy grinned and opened his box, showing Kimberly the array of pink cupcakes they made. “Happy birthday, Kimberly!”

Trini smiled and gave Kim’s cheek a little pinch. “See, Pinky? We love you. Now c’mon. We spent all morning making those cupcakes and I wanna eat the fruits of our labor.”

Kim smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had friends who loved her. No, more than that.

She had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr and twitter @cuddlyreyes!


End file.
